


Tonight

by Zlatoyara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatoyara/pseuds/Zlatoyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Айзак, просто Джексон и их "свобода на одну ночь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 1510  
> Предупреждения: Обсценная лексика, употребление алкоголя, отсутствие беты.  
> От автора: Написалось случайно к Сикрет Санта, но опубликовано не было - руки не доходили.  
> Отказ: Что не моё, то не моё.

Tonight   
We are young   
So let's set the world on fire   
We can burn brighter   
than the sun

Fun - "We are young"

Всегда кажется, будто в маленьких городках ночь наступает быстрее чем в мегаполисах. Время в целом движется медленнее, а ночь приходит быстрее. Непонятный парадокс. «Эффект маленького городка». Солнце пробежало по горизонту со скоростью спринтера и уже скрылось за вершинами деревьев, подсветив лес, словно неоновую вывеску. Последние лучи отражались в серебристой шкурке дорогущей Порше, брошенной на обочине и наполняли светом лужицу янтарного виски по случайности оставшуюся в осколках бутылки.   
Джексон снова и снова бросал мячик для лакросса в придорожный знак и ловил его или не ловил – и тогда ему приходилось подниматься с примятой травы и искать мячик в негустых кустах, произраставших вдоль пустынной дороги. Не в его правилах устраивать дискуссии с самим собой, но больше ничего не остаётся. Джексон с силой снова бросил мяч, но знак «Вы покидаете Бейкон-Хиллс» лишь слегка дрогнул жестяными краями.  
-Скучаешь? – Раздалось вдруг из-за спины.  
-Иди на хрен, - отозвался Джексон, давным-давно учуявший другого оборотня. Схватил одну из батальона бутылок, выстроившихся у переднего колеса Порше, и сделал жадный глоток. Всё равно спиртное в самолёт не возьмёшь, вот Джексон и достал все свои заначки, решив их выпить. Да оборотни не пьянеют, но всё равно вкусно. Да и не дарить же свою коллекцию агенту по продаже недвижимости.  
-Не поделишься? – Снова поинтересовался нежеланный собеседник и выступил из лесной тени на обочину.  
-Какого хера тебе от меня надо? – Почти завопил Джексон и злобно без замаха запустил бутылку в другого оборотня.  
-Спасибо, - улыбнулся Айзак, перехватывая стеклянную тару где-то над правым плечом и, поднеся её ко рту, широко лизнул горлышко языком, обвёл по кругу и глотнул обжигающую, но с некоторых пор совершенно не пьянящую жидкость. – Зачем ты вообще это пьёшь?  
-Не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся Джексон и приблизился вплотную, намереваясь отобрать алкоголь обратно. Айзак рассмеялся и шагнул в сторону, делая новый глоток. Джексон отчётливо рыкнул, глаза его блеснули золотом.  
-Отдай, - более глубоким голосом проговорил Джексон, - иначе…..  
-Иначе что, Уитмор? – В миг посерьёзнел Айзак. – Изобьёшь меня? Как бы тебе самому не быть битым.  
Айзак ухмыльнулся, выпуская когти.  
-Да пошёл ты, - завопил Джексон, кидаясь вперёд и обращаясь в прыжке. Айзек снова отступил в сторону и озлобленный оборотень приземлился на все четыре конечности сильно ударившись плечом о дерево. Щепки разлетаются веером и, прежде чем они успевают упасть в траву, оборотни кидаются друг на друга. Клубок из двух тел методично вытирает собой пыль на дороге. В ход идут когти, зубы и злобные взгляды. Джексон, точно дикий зверь, пытается вцепиться зубами в шею другого оборотня. Солнце успевает окончательно скрыться за горизонтом уступая небосвод ополовиненной луне когда Айзаку наконец надоедает бессмысленная потасовка и он с силой сдавливает горло Джексона. Тот упорно продолжает рычать, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки. Ему отчаянно не хватало опыта – канимой Уитмор себя не помнил, а шкуру настоящего оборотня носил всего неделю. Рыки медленно стихают, превращаясь в надломленный кашель, а глаза заполняются вполне человеческой синевой. Айзак тут же отпускает его горло, и Джексон, тяжело дыша, валится на траву.  
-Так чего тебе надо? – устало и хрипло спрашивает он даже не пытаясь подняться.  
-Да ничего, в общем-то, - пожимает плечами Айзак, тоже обращаясь человеком. – Мне показалось тебе надо выпустить пар.  
-Не хочу уезжать, - голос Джексона еле слышен, но чуткое ухо оборотня улавливает даже шелест крыльев бабочки усевшейся на капот Порше.  
-Я знаю, – шепчет Айзак в ответ и резко перекатившись, оказывается сидящим верхом на Джексоне. – Я знаю.  
Несколько мгновений проходят в абсолютной тишине, а затем Уитмор резко подаётся вверх и встречает на полпути горячие губы. Поцелуй становится всё глубже, похоть бьёт через край. Они вновь перекатываются в траве и Джексон, оказавшись сверху, хватает одной рукой запястья Айзака и поднимает их над его головой, крепко вжимая в землю. Теперь он сильнее, теперь тяжело дышит Лейхи, жадно хватая ртом воздух, Джексон ласкает его шею, пуская в ход зубы. Айзак подаётся бёдрами вверх и трётся о пах партнёра. Он практически задыхается и стонет в новый поцелуй. Руки Джексона блуждают по разгорячённому телу под тонкой футболкой, и Лейхи понимает, что запястья давно свободны. Айзак тут же вцепляется в спину Уитмора, стаскивая с него футболку. Выпущенные когти с лёгким нажимом проходятся по спине и Джексон со стоном выгибается, вжимаясь пахом в пах. Айзак тянется вниз и дёргает молнию на чужих джинсах, забирается рукой в бельё и касается вставшей плоти.  
-Какой большой мальчик, - пошло ухмыляется Лейхи и снова разворачивает обоих, оказываясь сверху.   
Простые движения и новый поцелуй смешивающий стоны. Айзак скользит губами ниже, касаясь быстро исчезающих синяков на шее, широко лижет мягкие соски, запускает язык во впадинку пупка, зарывается носом в бледные волоски, сбегающие прямо к твёрдому стволу. И, наконец, накрывает губами головку. Может он в этом деле и не так хорош как Лидия, но энтузиазм и простое желание компенсируют недостаток практики. Стоны сменяются порыкиванием, когда нежной кожи касаются клыки. Джексон на мгновение замирает на острой грани между страхом и возбуждением и отпускает себя. Айзак сглатывает белёсую субстанцию и снова тянется за поцелуем.   
Джексон никогда не отстаивал право на справедливость, но право на удовольствие в его личном кодексе идёт не последней строкой. Так что Айзак распластан на траве и постанывает всякий раз, когда губы и пальцы Джексона касаются его чувствительных сосков – втягивают, покусывают, мнут. Уитмор движется дальше, стаскивая джинсы и бельё, проходится ногтями по бёдрам, оставляя заметные полосы, тут же исчезающие. Поводит носом, втягивая терпкий мужской запах и принимается за ответные ласки тоже, впрочем, на голом энтузиазме. Айзак кончает быстрее. Джексон поднимается и бредёт к оставленным бутылкам.  
-Будешь? – Айзак кивает головой и садится, подтягивая джинсы.  
Они пьют не пьянея и пялятся в небо пересчитывая звёзды.  
-Ты раньше трахался на обочине дороги? – Интересуется Джексон.  
-Я раньше вообще не трахался. – буднично произносит Лейхи и вновь прикладывается к бутылке. Теперь это текила. – Да я б и не сказал, что это прямо секс был.  
-Был, - Джексон непреклонен.   
-Ты не хочешь уезжать из-за Лидии? – Голос спокоен, но участившееся сердцебиение выдаёт волнение Айзака.  
-Из-за неё тоже, - неохотно отвечает Уитмор.  
-Между Калифорнией и Лондоном сколько…..Часов восемь разницы? – Айзек копается в кармане джинс и, достав телефон, принимается искать нужное. – Ага. Восемь часов разницы. Это не так много.  
-Не много, но достаточно, - веско заявляет Джексон и тишина снова обрушивается на лесную опушку.  
Телефон Айзака принимается напевать что-то из классического рока, но песню Джексон не узнаёт – он никогда не любил рок, хотя, может, стоит послушать. Лейхи не берёт трубку, но телефон не умолкает, позволяя в полной мере насладиться композицией, и Джексон решает, что непременно попытается полюбить такую музыку. Лейхи отключает мобильный и тогда вдалеке раздаётся властный вой и их иррационально тянет туда, но ни Джексон, ни Айзак не двигаются с места. Несколько часов до восхода. Несколько тихих часов наедине с невысказанным.  
-Твоему новому лучшему другу не хватит наглости или ума? – лениво интересуется Джексон.  
-Он сюда не явится, - усмехается Айзак и, подобрав забытый мяч для лакросса, принимается крутить его в руках. – Интересно, в Англии играют в лакросс?  
-Хочешь прокатиться? – Джексон смотрит вопросительно и Айзак кивает. Он никогда не ездил ни на чём дороже, чем Дерековский Комарро, а тот никогда не разгонял машину больше, чем позволял скоростной режим. Впрочем, у шерифа до сих пор зуб на Хейла, так что Дерек осторожничает не зря.  
И они едут. Едут мимо знака «Вы покидаете Бейкон-Хиллс», прямо на пустующую трассу и Айзаку внезапно хочется чего-то экстремального. Он ухмыляется и наклоняется к так и не застёгнутой ширинке Джексона, тот вздрагивает поначалу, но эта ночь какое-то время за гранью и Уитмор давит на газ. Айзак ласкает потрескавшимися губами нежную головку и неспешно помогает себе рукой. Неловкий язык оглаживает плоть. Адреналин покатывается волнами по телу, и Джексон закрывает глаза, несясь по ночной трассе. Это длиться не больше двадцати секунд. Это продолжается целую вечность.  
Айзак поднимает голову, вытирая подбородок и видит, что они мчатся по встречке. Джексон тормозит у обочины и начинает смеяться, уронив голову на руль. Айзака тоже пробирает истеричный смех.  
Они снова едут, с открытыми глазами и по своей полосе, но скорость переваливает за двести и Лейхи вжимает в кресло. Мелькает знак «Добро пожаловать в Бейкон-Хиллс» и скорость приходится сбавить.  
-Подбросить? – интересуется Джексон и Айзак понимает, что вечность этой ночи подходит к концу.  
-Если только до школы.  
Школьные ворота закрыты, но сегодня их ничего не остановит. Поле для лакросса кажется таким маленьким после бесконечного фривея, и нет никакой экипировки, только мячик, который они перекидывают друг другу, вовсю пользуясь оборотническими силами. В конце концов оба валяются в невысокой траве и вновь пересчитывают звёзды наслаждаясь тишиной.  
Теперь они знают друг друга. Теперь они друг друга понимают. Теперь они должны расстаться.   
Но, ведь, глупо жалеть о том, чего нет. И Айзак не будет. Он сделал то, чего хотел лет с десяти – подружиться с Джексоном. Хотел с шестнадцати – покататься на его Порше. Ну и с прошлой недели – придушить Джексона и заняться с ним сексом. Теперь можно отпустить себя и ответить на приставания Питера. Или попробовать завести что-то вроде нормальных отношений.  
Определённо глупо жалеть о том, чего нет. И Джексон не будет. Он делал то, что хотел – катался по трассе с закрытыми глазами, уютно молчал с кем-то вдвоём, занимался сексом на обочине. Теперь можно быть собой и начать заново. В новой стране. Не оставляя за собой ничего.  
Джексон пересчитывает притащенные и снова выставленные бутылки. Их на пять меньше чем Уитмор брал с собой. Джексон хватает виски:  
-Хочешь?  
-А то, - Айзак тянется за бутылкой и получает глубокий поцелуй.


End file.
